


Intoxicating

by ASpookyPumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drug Use, F/M, Female Reader, Semi-Clothed fucking, Vibrating Prosthetic, yanderish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASpookyPumpkin/pseuds/ASpookyPumpkin
Summary: When Jesse McCree comes home, he has a simple ritual to follow.





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is my first XReader, hope it isn't too cringy. Enjoy my terrible smut and blame my discord friends for this.

Jesse McCree was a simple man, with a simple routine that he wanted followed each night that he walked through the door. The moment you heard spurs outside the building, he expected you at the door, glass of whiskey in hand and smile on face. A sweet kiss on the cheek, the smell of dinner cooking. 

"Mighty nice to see you, Darling. Missed you something awful today." Jesse gives you a grin, gesturing towards the kitchen. "How much longer before the grub is ready?" 

After hearing the answer he nods his head, taking the glass into his metal hand. His warm human flesh gripped your hand, gently brushing his thumb against your knuckles. The contact brings a smile to your face, the sweet reward for following orders hard to resist. Tugging on your wrist, he led you over to the couch, taking a seat and patting his lap. On the table in front of him a corncob pipe carved to look like a scorpian was packed, sitting beside a box of matches. 

"Sit right here." Without pause you do what he asks, then pick up the pipe and offer it to him, the mixture of green bud and brown tobacco making him smile. "You know just what I like. Be a dear and light it for me?" Finger quickly struck a match, then carefully cupped the flame to the bowl, the plant material sizzling as it burned. Jesse drew in, this barrel chest pressing into you, warm and comfortable. When had it become that? 

Letting the sweet cloud of smoke out, Jesse pressed a kiss to your lips. Temptation grew in you.

"Daddy...can I try?," You ask, batting your eyes. Your fluttering lashes make his heart skip a beat.

The Cowboy lifts an eyebrow, searching your face before giving a nod. "You know what ta do sweetheart? Let out your breath, then when I'm lighting it, take the biggest breath you can, then hold it." 

Nodding your head, it was easy at first to follow directions, until the smoke started to curl down your lung, filling each corner and burning your chest. Unable to hold the breath, you sputter smoke into the air, chest seizing for a few moments before you began to pant, greedily searching for cool air. Jesse chuckles and pats a hand against your back, forcing a small burp of smoke out of your stomach. 

"Good job. Now how you feeling?, " He asked, even if he already knew the answer. You were floating, head dizzy and eyes relaxed, body leaning against his. A goofy smile settled on your lips, swiftly tempting him into a kiss. Your relaxed mood and overall pleasant attitude this afternoon had been exciting him, especially compared to how you had rejected his kiss in the morning. That had earned you a slap, one that he had reminded you could have been from the metal hand instead. 

The tone of the kiss shifted when Jesse began to nibble your bottom lip, his hands greedily pulling you against him. His lips drifted down your skin starting to suckle on your neck, weak mewls drawn from you. Darkly he chuckles before biting down, causing you to cry out, hips squirming. Your fingers unconsciously searched out his hair, tugging the strands, forcing a growl out of him. 

"You want Daddy, don't you?,” He growled against the curve of your ear, sending a shudder down your spine. When you don’t respond at first he starts to nibble on the lobe, slowly adding pressure, giving you time to repent.

“Ah~ Yes, please!” 

“Good girl. Now we don’t got much time before that lovely smelling meal you put together is done, so you’re gonna let me take care of business quick before it burns. You understand?” 

“Yes Daddy. I don’t want you dinner to burn.” You say with enthusiasm, so easily falling into the sweet feeling of his approval. So much sweeter, intoxicating and alluring in comparison to the blind pain dealt at the easiest moments. 

Like a wolf staring down a sheep, Jesse grins at his prey before hungrily pulling you into a kiss, consuming your mouth and mind. Just as quickly as he started kissing you he lifted you off his lap before swiftly removing his belt, working to unleash his cock. You watch, entranced for a moment before catching up with him, fully removing your soft shorts. Just as you were about to remove the babydoll pink thong, Jesse forcefully pulled you to his lap again, making you straddle him.

“Those fit you just like a dream, Darling. No way you’re taking them off now.” He says with a chuckle, using his human hand to gently pull them aside. “Hold onto my shoulders and keep still, sugar.” 

Jesse only waited for your fingers to brush his shoulder before he pressed his metal finger against your clit, eliciting a gasp. Capturing your lips in a kiss, he swallowed the immediate moan that accompanied the sound of buzzing, the finger vibrating against your sensitive bud. He didn’t leave it still long before starting to flick, chuckling as he bit your lip to keep you from pulling away from him. Still you needed air and forced yourself away, panting. 

“Now I remember telling you to keep still. Looks like I’m gonna have to punish you.” A devilish smile spread across his lips before he jammed his finger against your clit, the pressure forcing a whine out of you. Your hips rolled against the movement, his cock bobbing between you, precum having leaked against your shirt. He kept this constant pressure as his teeth marked your neck, promising bruising later in the night. Heat quickly built in your stomach, making your voice waver between a cry of pain and pleasure. 

Jesse didn’t give you any further preparation before pulling you onto his lower head, yanking your hips flush against his. A groan fell from his lips, his eyes closed and relaxed as he enjoyed the feeling of you. This relaxation ended suddenly as the cowboy began bucking into you, using both of his hands to force your hips up and down his length. All but using you for his pleasure still brought you to your own orgasm, the heat from his teasing earlier having not faded. Calling out his name as your walls fluttered around Jesse’s cock caused him to pick up the pace of his hips, but his metal hand drifted back down between the two of you.

“Cum again for Daddy, Sweetheart. God you’re so tight, squeezing around me. You love it when Daddy fucks you, huh?” Jesse growled out, his vibrating thumb pressing hard against your clit again. He pants as the pistoning of his hips shudders, faltering slightly as he approached his end. Pushing his thumb harder against your abused clit set stars in your eyes, overactive nerves bringing you to another orgasm. As you called out again, moaning and squirming, Jesse tugged your hips down against his, releasing his cum deep into you. 

A dull ache and warmth spread through your stomach as he lifted you off of him, forcing you to stand on weak legs. Small lines of cum leaked down your legs as you shook like a newborn foal, pink panties seeping to a darker pink. Smiling, Jesse gave your covered mound a pat.

“Now darling you go pull dinner out of the oven while Daddy cleans up.”


End file.
